Menagerie series
Menagerie Series by Christopher Golden and Thomas E Sniegoski. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, paranormal thriller, Series Description or Overview The Menagerie is a dark fantasy novel series written by Christopher Golden and Thomas E. Sniegoski. The Menagerie is made up of legendary characters, each with his or her own powers and mystical, mythical origins. Golden and Sniegoski have taken various characters well-known from literature and mythology and made them their own. ~ The Menagerie (series) - Wikipedia and The Menagerie series - Facebook Books in Series Menagerie series: # The Nimble Man (2004) # The Tears of the Furies (2005) # Stones Unturned (2006) # Crashing Paradise (2007) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting Boston Places: Supernatural Elements Vampires, wizards, shapeshifters, Faeries, elemental faeries, demons, zombies, golem, hobgoblin, goblins, sorcerer, scientist, monsters, changeling, ghosts, Strange phenomena, bloody fog, uber powerful wizard sealed in crystal, downpour of frogs, Glossary: *'Changeling': ✥ Agents of the Menagerie: * Eve: vampire and mother of all vampires & humans * Ceridwen: elemental and strong * Clay: shapeshifter older than time * Squire: the hobgoblin * Princess Ceridwen: of Fey—elemental and strong * Danny Ferrick: changeling teen World The Agents of the Menagerie fight to protect the world when a supernatural crisis occurs. The group includes Eve the mother of vampires, Clay the shapeshifter older than time, Squire the hobgoblin, Princess Ceridwen of Fey, and changeling teen Danny. Strange phenomena are happening as the dark rises under the power of the one calling them. Malevolent creatures roam free as a red mist surround the city cutting off communication with the outside. Protagonist Eve is not only what readers assume she is, but also a vampire. She is a ferocious female who takes no prisoners - and happens to have a keen fashion sense. Ceridwen is elemental and strong, but vastly different from Eve in her speech and in her approach to situations. Doyle is intelligent and powerful but also has human traits and flaws, making him more believable and likable than the leaders of some other series. ~ Bildungsroman - The Menagerie ✥ THE MENAGERIE: The Menagerie, that strange collection of supernatural beings lead by immortal sorcerer and alchemist—'Arthur Conan Doyle'—is back, and this time, their worst enemies are lurking in the shadows, ready to put an end to their works. Ceridwen, exiled Fey princess, faces off against a legendary half-blood, her age-old nemesis. Eve, the first woman and mother of all vampires, is stalked by a demon she's feared since time began. Squire the hobgoblin is hunted by a shadowy predator. The ghost'''ly '''Dr. Leonard Graves, pulp-style adventurer turned spectral investigator, and Danny the teenage demon, and even Clay, a shapeshifting golem abandoned when the world was young, likewise encounter their worst nightmares, as the dark forces unite together for a concerted attack upon a long-lost place, the secret heart of all that's good and pure in the world. This may be the battle that the Menagerie, accustomed to being the underdogs, simply can't win. But if they fail, Eden itself will fall, and with it, the world. Doyle and his motley crew must accept some dubious aid, and marshal their dwindling resources in a desperate attempt to prevent disaster . . . all the while knowing that the true fight has yet to occur. Once again, the fate of the world lies in the hands of a bunch of outcasts, oddballs, and monsters. ~ C Gren Man Review ~ Crashing Paradise ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Tears of Fury: Meet the Menagerie - as hodge-podge a mix of other-worldly beings as anyone can imagine. But a sorcerer, a scientist, a sixteen-year-old demon, and the others all have one thing in common: a hunger for justice—no matter what the cost. ~ Goodreads | Tears of the Furies #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Stones Unturned: A powerful, demonic force seeks Danny Ferrick, a changeling and the youngest member of the Menagerie. Now Doyle's team must race to save their friend from falling into the darkness-and taking all of humanity with him. ~ Goodreads | Stones Unturned #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: The Legion of Doom is hell-bent on breaking into Eden, and they've got the perfect captive to help them: Eve, mother of all humanity-and all vampires. Only Doyle and the Menagerie can stop them from turning a blessed garden into a paradise lost. ~ Goodreads | Crashing Paradise #4 Category:Series